Don, I Think I Killed Stella
by MakeMyStand41319
Summary: What I think the fabled 6x10 episode title really means. Its definitley SMACked, although Flack has a lot to do with this. One-shot. New Challenge Inside on bottom of story!


Hello everyone! Just a wuick one-shot to calm my nerves about the rumored episode ten title "Don, I think I killed Stella." This is definitely SMACked! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own CSI:NY. If I did, do you think I would be working on this here? XD

******************************************************************************************

"Don? I think I killed Stella."

Don Flack looked at Mac Taylor with surprise and concern. That would happen if you just heard your best friend saying that he killed his best friend and potential lover.

"Is this a confession or a joke?" Flack asked.

"No, seriously." Mac said, watching Flack as he entered his office. "I think I killed Stella."

Flack sat down. "How so?"

"Well… I just found out that Stella and Adam… they did something. After the bar incident." Mac explained. Flack nodded sympathetically and edged him on to continue. "I confronted her and, well, we got into a fight…" As Mac continued, the events flashed into his head:

"_Stella, why did you do it?"_

_Mac looked at Stella angrily as she tried to make up an excuse. She decided, apparently, to play dumb._

"_What are you talking about, Mac?" she asked him, hoping that he was talking about something else. He slammed his hand on the table. No luck, Stella thought._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Mac yelled. Then, quieter, "Why… did you sleep with Adam?"_

_A silent gasp came from Stella's mouth, and she looked down to the ground as she tried to forge an excuse._

"_Mac, it was completely on accident… it was spontaneous and we both swore never to do it again and-"_

"_You lied to me, Stella." Mac said. "After 10 years of friendship, you lied to me!"_

"_I didn't know what to say!" Stella yelled. "I didn't know what to do!"_

"_This is what you always do!" Mac yelled. "I don't get it- why would you even think to consider this? You know just how bad things like this can be for you- for the lab! First Frankie, then Drew, now this-" Mac stopped when he realized what he was doing._

_Stella was crying now. "You didn't have to bring that up, Mac. That was seriously low."_

_The two senior officers stared angrily at each other- one because of her actions, the other because of his love for her. Eventually, Stella walked out and didn't look back- she was crying even harder and she didn't want to show weakness._

"I get it." Flack said, now that Mac was finished with his story. "So, how exactly did you kill Stella?"

Mac looked at him. "Did you not hear my story? I killed her- she hates me now, and I don't think that she will ever forgive me." He put his head down.

"Listen Mac- if there's one person that could win her back, its you. I know that even though you said those things, she still loves you. If you just swallow your pride for once, you can get her back." Flack said.

Mac continued to look down until he heard a knock at the door. It was Stella, looking at her cell phone.

"Flack, you said to meet you here and-" she stopped when she looked up and saw Mac. She sighed. "Well, that would explain the reason why we had to meet right outside of Mac's office." She closed her phone angrily.

Flack pulled her into the office and sat her down in the chair he was just sitting in. "Alright, you two- you don't get out of here until you two make up." He turned to leave. "See you all tomorrow." He smiled and closed the door behind him as he exited the office.

He continued walking until he got to the elevator. When he did, he pushed the down button and looked back to the place from which he just came. There, He saw them staring at each other. Then, Stella got up to leave, but Mac stopped her and they began to talk.

Flack smiled. Maybe Stella could be revived after all.

******************************************************************************************

I've got a challenge for some people- What do you think that the rumored episode ten title "Don, I think I killed Stella" means? Write a one-shot and post it! Not a competition or anything as of now, but if many people get into it, it might just turn out to be one. Thanks again for reading and please review!

-kana!


End file.
